1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to graphene devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The integration degree and performance of silicon (Si)-based semiconductor devices have been improved. However, due to limitations in characteristics of Si materials and manufacturing processes, it is expected to be difficult to implement higher integration and higher performance Si-based semiconductor devices in the future.
Thus, research for next generation devices that overcome limitations in Si-based semiconductor devices has been carried out. For example, attempts have been made to manufacture a high-performance device by using a carbon-based nano structure, e.g., graphene. Graphene is a single-layer hexagonal structure consisting of carbon atoms, is stable chemically and structurally and exhibits desirable electrical/physical properties. For example, graphene has charge mobility of up to about 2×105 cm2/Vs, which is more than a hundred times faster than that of silicon, and has current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is more than one hundred times greater than that of copper (Cu). Also, graphene may be transparent and may exhibit quantum characteristics at room temperature. Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that overcomes limitations in conventional devices.
However, it is difficult to manufacture a device using graphene since there are some restrictions in formation process of graphene. With the existing technologies, it is difficult to grow high-quality graphene on an insulating thin film. Thus, graphene should be formed on a metal thin film and then be transferred onto an insulator. However, the graphene may have some defects or be exposed to pollutants during the transfer of the graphene. Also, it is not easy to handle the graphene. Accordingly, it is restricted to manufacture or embody a device to which graphene is applied.